Book of shinobi part 1
by anthenamoon
Summary: do to a collision of jutsus in the final battle of the fourth Shinobi war Naruto, Gaara, and Bee are sent to the avatar world and into another war.
1. Chapter -1

Book of Shinobi part 1

**Summery: **_do to a collision of jutsus in the final battle of __the fourth Shinobi war __Naruto, Gaara, and Bee are sent to the avatar world and into another war. _

Timeline post fourth Shinobi war pre northern water tribe invasion

**Ages: Aang is 12**

**Katera is 13**

**Saka is 14**

**Naruto is 14**

**Gaara is 15**

**Bee is 16**

**Skills ; level**

_**Gaara; **_**genjutsu ; kage **_**Naruto; **_**fujutsu; master**_**Bee;**_** ninjutsu; kage**

**Tiajutsu ; ambu****ninjutsu ; kage****genjutsu; genin**

**Ninjutsu ; kage****tiajutsu ; kage****kenjutsu; kage**

**kenjutsu ; ambu**

**Narutos swords; ****kitsune fang and dragon claw**

_**Kitsune fang- the hilt looks like a dark orange fox with ruby eyes and 2 tails forming the cross piece the foxes mouth is open like the blade came out of its mouth the blade is dark orange to a blood read at the point of the sword with the kenji for nine on it Narutos right hand sword**_

**Dragons claw- the hilt looks like a pure black dragon with purple eyes and its wings out forming the cross piece like the kitsune fang the dragon mouth is open like the blade is coming out of it but the blade is pure black with the kenji for tails in white Naruto's left hand sword**

_**Note Naruto fights with both swords and he has two seals on his wrists to seal them so he does not have to worry about them getting lost or stolen and he can channel chakra and yoki through them..**_

_**An hi this is the story im working on this will only fallow cannon slightly and by slightly I mean an event that I think are important…. These are the stats and the swords description for you guys I got book of Shinobi part 2 figured out now this is gonna be fun anyway I might post chapter 4 of second chance today or 2maro instead of saterday but im stuck on the cuunin exams but what ever so expect first 2 chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday so that's all for now meow meow! **_


	2. Chapter 0

"hey Gaara?" ~ talking

'_what do you mean?'~ thinking_

"**kit we got a problem"**~ biju/ spirits talking

'_**oh boy hes in it now'**_~ biju/ spirits thinking

"Tailed beast bomb" ~ jutsus

**disclaimer** i do not own Naruto or Avatar

* * *

Chapter 0 prolog its over

On the battlefield two enemies stood facing each other

The battlefield that was once a field was now desolate with craters every few miles the only colors now are brown, black, and gray. The smell of blood and death from battles filled the air.

On one side was a giant golden fox with black markings with nine swaying tails.

To the fox's right was a giant sand color raccoon with blue markings and its tail sweeping upwards in a motion over its back.

And on the left of the fox was a purplish gray ox- octopus with eight tentacles splayed around it.

Their opponent was Uchiha Madera or by his given name Uchiha Obito his sharingon active and in his right eye was the implanted rennagon of the now deceased pain or Nagato behind him now dead was the jubi or ten tails.

It was now then ever as the fox raccoon and ox- octopus charged up their final attack the Tailed Beast Bomb. Thinking he could absorb the attack waited untilled it was fired but miscalculated the speed of the bomb and activated the absorb technique but it was to late as half of the bomb got through it.

The attacks combined and a white light feasted on the battlefield as quick it appears it disappears revealing Obito dead. And the animals gone.

The Fourth Shinobi War was over

The victor the Allied Nations

=================Naruto, Bee, and Gaara==================

Pain….._'are we dead? Did we win? is Obito dead?'_…

* * *

**An this is the Prelog to part 1 of book of Shinobi next chapter the north pole. This story will not fallow cannon fully** **as I am changing it up. That's all for now. Like fallow review what you think and check out my other story ****Naruto rewind a second chance**** Meow Meow! **


	3. Chapter 1

Key

"Watcha doining"~ talking

'_How did this happen'_~ thoughts

"**Kit we need to talk" ~ biju/ summons talking**

'_**Why am I stuck in this dobe'**_** ~ biju/ summons thinking**

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Avatar if I did well Naruto would have a fox partner and Saka a wolf partner.**

Chapter 1 A New world friends and…. Bloodlines?

Master Paku was teaching the intermediate stages of water bending to the class. Katara was already in the last stages to mastering water bending.

When a bright light appears in the distance. Alarmed Master Paku dismissed the class.

Aang, Katara, and Saka ran to where the light appeared.

In the clearing was 3 teens

One was a red head with black raccoon markings around his eyes and gourd on his back. The most interesting was his eyes they were red with three black commas with a ring connecting them spinning around lazily.

Another was tanned teen with sun kissed spikey blond hair with three fox like whiskers on his cheeks in an orange and black jumpsuit but his eyes were a metallic purple with the black rings surrounding the small black pupil creating a ripple like effect.

The final teen was a darker in color with white hair and black sunglasses on his eyes his eight swords tied in their place.

The red head spoke "hn"

But it was the wrong thing to say as the blonds eyes widen was any indication "oh no Gaara you're turning into…"

The now dubbed red head turned to the blond "spit it out Naruto"

"Gaara you are turning into an…." turns to face Gaara

"Uchiha you even have the sharingon next is emo feelings then…"

"Don't you finish that sentence 'Ruto or I will test out its second stage you should be the one too talk you got the rennagon"

"But… You're turning into an Uchiha"

The white haired boy decided to step in

"Little nine you too one me and eight got the bakugon ya fool ya fool"

"Bee are going to start talking about fate now?" Naruto says pleading it's not the case.

"No fate doesn't decide if I can be quake ya fools ya fools" the now dubbed white head raps

"That's a relief right?"

"HN"

"No we are losing Gaara"

"Shut up or I will kill you 'ruto"

Sand started to creep up on the blond till only his face was visible.

"See it proves my point he is turning into an Uchiha"

Sand coffin! Was heard as Naruto disappears a log was crushed in the blonde's place.

"Little nine how you got a log in this fog of a little snow place ya fool ya fool"

"Hey! Don't dis the log can we turn these annoying diojutsus off now… we have been through a lot if this does not faze us" Naruto says with a sigh

"With you 'Ruto the impossible is possible" Gaara stated

"Hey! They say it's impossible till someone does it" Naruto defended

"Expect the unexpected ya fool ya fool"

That signifying the end of the conversation the three teens closed their eyes not that you can see bee' eyes.

When they open them Naruto's eyes changed into a soulful blue that would put the sky to shame. Gaara's eyes changed into a pupil less teal eyes.

Saka decided that now was a good time to intervene and shout "Hey you guys are you going to stand there this goes to you earth bender!"

…

"Gaara…"

"Yes Naruto"

"What is an earth bender?"

"How should I know 'Ruto"

A vain twitched on Gaara's forehead.

"Little nine and one should we introduce ourselves? Ya fools ya fools"

"Sure -ttabyo"

"Sure bee why don't you go first" suggested Gaara

"I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee I'm Killer Bee but call me Bee eight-o I know and I am from the village hidden in the clouds ya fools ya fools"

"My name is Gaara of the sand the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand Shikaku is a raccoon I know"

"I am last my name is Naruto Uzamaki dettabyo! I am from the village hidden in the leaves Kurma is the overgrown fox I know and nine tails is his power"

The gaang just thought _'what are they talking about kage and tails and raccoons?'_

Aang decided to speak "ok guys lets introduce ourselves"

* * *

**An: this chapter fun to write but not type so they meet Aang and his friend introductions and a surprise in the next chapter fallowing an invasion sorry but this story will only fallow cannon slightly part 2 of book of Shinobi is on the second chapter... let's just say it's going to be awesome so Meow Meow!**


	4. Chapter 2

Key

"Hey baka why did you do that" ~ talking

'_How did I get into these situations again?' _~ thinking

"**Kit now is not the time to think about it!" **~ Biju/summon talking

'_**Maybe… one day' **_~ biju/summon thinking

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus/ techniques

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender.

* * *

Book of Shinobi part 1

* * *

Chapter 2 a new word and friends

"My names Aang the avatar I'm from the western air temple"

"My name is Saka a warrior from the southern water tribe"

"My name is Katara Saka is my brother I'm a water bender"

"Um… what's a bender?" Naruto asks

"Um it's when you can manipulate the four elements fire, water, earth, and air"

"What about lightning? It's an element" Gaara asks

"No it's a part of fire bending" Katara

"Where we come from there are five elements fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind… um… wait how do I know Sasuke-teme's Chidori?" Naruto said.

"Yah I noticed it to I hypothesized that when we came here we somehow gain the knowledge of all the jutsus we can use" Gaara stated.

"Ya fools ya fools little one-" bee started until Naruto cut him off

"Shut up Bee… um is it okay that I test out the chidori?"

"Sure" Gaara said

As the Gaang and the three jinchūriki walked a little ways away until they were 20 ft. away facing a boulder that was four feet high.

"Oh kami hope this works" Naruto prayed as he starts doing the hand signs soon lightning covered his hand as the sound of a thousand birds filled the air as he ran to the boulder "Chidori" he whispered as his hand pierced the rock he jumped back "Gaara!" he yells.

Getting the message Gaara prepared his jutsu "sand spears" he calmly said as spears made of sand rushed at the boulder sending chunks of it off "Bee finish it" he stated.

"Ya fools ya fools I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee I'm Killer Bee which in aspiration Roton: wave of inspiration!" spheres of lightning was shot at the boulder turning it into pebbles.

"Kay oddly enough I'm not freaked out about knowing moves we did not know before and new doujutsus"

"Naruto we are not freaking out because 1 we have seen stranger and 2 you are known as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja" Gaara stated

"Now I don't know what to do -ttabyo"

"That's okay little nine but forgot to ask but did we win ya fools ya fools"

"I think three tailed beast was enough probably overkill" Gaara deadpanned

"Dude we are jinchūriki we don't do overkill we go over the top and then some" Naruto corrected

Aang decided now was a good time to intervene "how did you get here and how come you're not freezing?"

Naruto looked at Bee and Gaara, Gaara went first "first we don't know how we got here but second sand armor from Shukaku"

"Um chakra and Kurama dettabyo"

"Eight-o Gyuki ya fool ya fools"

"What does Gyuki, Kurama, and Shukaku have anything to do with it?" Katara asked.

"Oh gomen Katara we are not used to people not knowing who they are and what we are, we are jinchūriki we hold a tailed beast inside us. There are nine in all from the ichibi or Shukaku the one tailed raccoon to the kyubi or Kurama the nine tailed fox. Gaara contains Shukaku, Bee contains the eight tailed ox-octopus Gyuki and I contain the kyubi the nine tailed fox Kurama" Naruto explained

"So you got spirits contained in you" Aang states

"No –ttabyo their living beings made up of chakra you guys wanna let them take over Gaara, Bee?"

"Fine"

"Yosh ya fools ya fools"

The gaang watched confused as Naruto and Gaara closed their eyes…

* * *

**a/n sarry for not updateing a lot of things are happining check out my profile for more next time talking to tailed beasts and invasion begins till next time meow meow!**


	5. not a chap

**The stories Naruto Rewind a Second Chance and Book of Shinobi Part 1 are goining to be put on hold till I find the chapters I have previously written to make up for this I will be posting more stories that I got done in written form typed and publish including AU for some stories….. sorry for everyone who has been waiting for the next chapters they have been lost so until I find them I will be posting up stories that are already to go… so check out my profile for these other stories and sorry for takeing so long meow meow! **


End file.
